The present invention relates to method and apparatus for playing back signals corresponding to, for example, a recording medium on which digital data is recorded.
Many recording and playback apparatuses have been developed corresponding to various types of recording media. Especially, such an apparatus well known by a trade name "mini-disc system" is very popular now with which users can record audio data, and otherwise manipulate data freely.
For example, in such mini-disc system mentioned above, in order to check whether or not audio data is recorded properly on the disc, the user actually listens to the played back audio signals recorded on the disc and judges that the data is recorded properly if the continuity of the played back sound is not lost.
In such data checking approach, however, the user often fails to catch abnormal audio signals during the playback, so the user's judgment is not always reliable.
Furthermore, when checking every data recorded on a disc, the user must keep listening to the played back audio signals for 60 to 70 minutes in maximum corresponding to the possible recording time of the disc. Even when audio data recorded on a mini-disc in programs is checked in programs, it will take several minutes generally to finish the check. In other words, much time is needed to finish the check and it is very ineffective.